Au royaume des aveugles
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: An X791. Fairy Tail est démantelée. Alors que les mages quittent Magnolia pour continuer leur vie ailleurs, Levy McGarden espère tourner la page en se joignant aux espions du Conseil magique. Mais la paix qui y règne n'est qu'une illusion: le gouvernement semble avoir autant d'ennemis parmi ses membres qu'il en a au-dehors. Et l'ombre d'Alvarez se fait chaque jour plus menaçante...


**Prologue : La dernière mage de Magnolia**

 _Une ère s'achève aujourd'hui. Fairy Tail est démantelée._

Deux mois avaient passé depuis cette ultime déclaration de Makarov. Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur victoire de Tartaros, victoire qui aurait dû être suivie de festivités sans fin : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on parvenait à sauver le monde sans y laisser sa peau. Or, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit : la soirée qui avait suivi l'annonce du Maître s'était déroulée sans champagne ni confettis, au fond du « Diable Vauvert », la taverne la plus lugubre de Magnolia, particulièrement adaptée aux esprits abattus et aux âmes en peine.

Deux mois avaient passé, mais Levy McGarden se souvenait parfaitement de cette première soirée sans Fairy Tail. Les mages qui tenaient encore debout s'étaient retrouvés sur les ruines de la guilde et, après avoir erré sans but dans les rues encore intactes de la ville, s'étaient réfugiés dans la première taverne ouverte et disposée à les accueillir. Tous les verres commandés ce soir-là étaient restés pleins, les langues liées, les esprits confus, les entrailles trop nouées par la digestion de cette nouvelle.

 _Fairy Tail n'existait plus._

Orphelins depuis quelques heures à peine, tous s'étaient réunis là pour retrouver un peu de cette camaraderie des beaux jours, et chasser le froid de l'abandon et de la solitude qui s'était insinué dans leur cœur depuis que le Maître était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que son ultime sentence. Aussi perdus les uns que les autres, leur unité leur avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus profond.

Levy avait passé cette nuit-là assise entre Jet et Droy, et si aucun des deux n'avait prononcé plus de deux phrases, leur présence l'avait un tout petit peu réconfortée. La Shadow Gear ne se laisserait pas abattre si facilement, et rien ne pourrait jamais démanteler leur trio. C'était ce petit espoir qui lui avait permis de ne pas fondre en larmes en présence des autres mages. Elle avait laissé libre cours à ses pleurs une fois dans sa chambre, après s'être assurée que Lucy, qui l'avait raccompagnée à Fairy Hills, était bien partie.

Une deuxième soirée avait suivi, similaire à la première. Et une troisième. Et une quatrième. Et d'autres encore. Personne ne savait ce que faisaient les autres pendant la journée, mais tous savaient qu'ils pourraient compter sur leur présence dès le crépuscule. Petit à petit, les conversations avaient repris, moins joyeuses qu'auparavant, mais moins sinistres que le silence qui avait plané sur leur assemblée des heures durant. Les discours pleins d'espoirs s'étaient multipliés : il ne s'agissait que d'une pause, Fairy Tail ne tarderait pas à renaître avec le retour de Natsu et de Makarov, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, c'était évident. L'espérance avait ramené des couleurs sur leurs visages. La Guilde n'existait plus, mais leur amitié était indestructible.

L'atmosphère de deuil s'était estompée, et avec elle, la morosité et l'ennui. La vie avait repris son cours, et avec elle de nombreux projets d'avenir, « en attendant le retour de Fairy Tail ». Nouvelles occupations, nouveaux hobbies, nouveaux métiers... L'avenir paraissait alors moins sombre.

Et petit à petit, les soirées au « Diable Vauvert » avaient été moins fréquentées. Départs, déménagements, missions... Levy ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que ces absences n'étaient pas passagères.

La première à partir pour de bon avait été Cana, désireuse de découvrir le monde en faisant le tour de Fiore, peut-être grâce à l'influence des gènes voyageurs de Gildarts. Elle avait annoncé son départ deux semaines après le démantèlement de la Guilde, en assurant tout le monde de son retour dans les semaines à venir. Les adieux avaient été chargés en émotions : à la fois tristesse et abattement devant le départ d'une de leurs membres, mais aussi compréhension et bienveillance face aux premiers pas dans le monde de leur amie.

Ce départ avait-il été le déclencheur de tous les autres, ou ces derniers auraient-ils été de toute manière inéluctables ? Quoi qu'il en fût, dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, Levy avait dit au revoir à d'autres mages : Max partait retrouver sa famille éloignée à l'autre bout du pays, Erza avait reçu une offre d'emploi du Conseil pour un poste prestigieux, Macao et Roméo partaient eux aussi faire un tour de Fiore, ...

Le départ de Lucy l'avait particulièrement marquée : la constellationniste montait à Crocus pour se lancer dans le journalisme, poussée par sa passion de l'écriture et l'impossibilité temporaire de continuer sa carrière de mage. Levy ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, elle la comprenait tout à fait et lui souhaitait de réussir. Elle le méritait. Mais la linguiste n'avait pu ignorer le pincement qui avait percé son cœur en voyant sa meilleure amie disparaître dans un wagon de l'express pour Crocus. Tristesse, impression d'abandon, jalousie, ou plutôt un mélange des trois ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais les jours suivant avaient été encore plus moroses que les précédents.

Levy referma le livre sur son bureau et enleva ses lunettes. Depuis son arrivée aux archives en début d'après-midi, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail : les colonnes de chiffres, statistiques oubliées dans des livres poussiéreux, flottaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne les vît vraiment. Son esprit ne cessait de lui ressasser les dernières semaines, et ses souvenirs écartaient tout intérêt pour les nombres abstraits et inintéressants qu'elle devait recopier. Aucune activité ne pouvait chasser les pensées noires de son esprit.

Si le départ de Lucy l'avait attristée, le suivant l'avait vraiment blessée. Le jour-même où elle avait été embauchée aux archives de Magnolia et s'était apprêtée à fêter ce succès avec la Shadow Gear, Jet avait annoncé son départ.

« Je reste dans la Shadow Gear, évidemment, je prends juste un boulot à côté. On a de plus en plus besoin de messagers et de livreurs rapides à Fiore, c'est le meilleur emploi que je puisse trouver. Mais vous en faites pas, je vais surtout prendre des missions dans la région, pour pouvoir rester avec vous. On se reverra souvent. »

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « souvent » ? Levy n'en savait rien et, depuis le départ de son ami un mois auparavant, elle ne l'avait pas revu pour le lui demander.

Droy et elle s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls, dans « leur » taverne toujours moins fréquentée. Toute bonne humeur s'était évanouie, et les deux mages passaient leurs soirées à se remémorer amèrement leurs souvenirs, appartenant à jamais au passé.

La linguiste rangea le livre sur l'étagère destinée aux travaux inachevés, avant de prendre ses affaires pour partir. Inutile de rester, puisqu'elle se savait incapable de travailler efficacement ce soir-là. Son patron n'était pas particulièrement regardant sur les horaires tant que les échéances étaient respectées. Il lui pardonnerait bien un départ avancé.

Elle quitta son minuscule bureau après avoir refermé les deux fenêtres, verrouilla la porte et descendit l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée. Cette salle, aussi vaste que les autres pièces du bâtiment étaient exiguës, n'était occupée que par un petit comptoir d'accueil, deux pauvres bibliothèques réservées aux livres rendus et un minuscule tabouret surmonté d'un vieux bibliothécaire endormi. Levy passa sans se faire remarquer, sortit du bâtiment et traversa le parc qui entourait le bâtiment. Ses sens, engourdis par sa longue journée dans le silence et la monotonie de son bureau, furent frappés de plein fouet par l'odeur de la viande grillée, la mélodie d'une guitare, les cris des enfants, les rires des adultes et la brise fraîche qui venait rafraîchir cette fin de journée caniculaire. L'été battait son plein, et toute la ville profitait des longues soirées pour s'amuser à l'extérieur.

Cette ambiance festive générale accentuait la mélancolie de Levy, qui accéléra le pas, impatiente de rentrer et de laisser derrière elle les pique-niques familiaux, les tournois de volley-ball amicaux et les câlins amoureux.

Deux jours plus tôt, Droy était venu lui rendre visite. Son air grave l'avait tout de suite inquiétée, et elle avait eu raison : la voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur le sol, le mage lui avait annoncé qu'il partait lui aussi. Son oncle, qui vivait dans un village lointain, venait de mourir et laissait derrière lui deux orphelins, ainsi qu'une auberge abandonnée. Droy, en tant que dernier membre de la famille, ne pouvait que rejoindre ses cousins pour s'en occuper. Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait fait ses adieux à Levy, en lui promettant de revenir dès que possible.

La mage l'avait regardé partir avec une sorte d'apathie proche de la résignation, qui l'avait empêchée de pleurer. Elle avait connu trop de départs et de fausses promesses pour s'émouvoir encore une fois. Fatigue, ennui, solitude, tristesse... Levy avait eu l'impression de s'être retrouvée dans une bulle, coupée du monde extérieur et des émotions positives qu'il lui avait tant de fois procurées. Et cette sensation ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Ombre d'elle-même, coquille vide, machine dépourvue de sentiments, elle était méconnaissable. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour s'en rendre compte, car depuis deux jours, Levy était la dernière cliente du « Diable Vauvert ».

Une étape de sa vie s'était achevée, et il fallait en amorcer une nouvelle. Mais comment faire quand tout ce qui l'entourait lui rappelait que ses merveilleuses expériences à Fairy Tail n'étaient plus que des souvenirs ?

Levy bifurqua dans une rue moins fréquentée qui lui servait de raccourci. Mais à peine avait-elle tourné qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses anciens collègues.

« Gajeel !

« - Oï, Crevette ! Je t'avais pas vue ! Faut dire que t'es pas vraiment dans mon champ de vision ! » sourit-il en la regardant.

Il portait un immense sac à dos auquel il avait encore accroché deux baluchons, comme s'il partait à l'autre bout du continent. Derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, flottait Panther Lily, pareillement chargé. Il la salua à son tour.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire, à court de mots. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines, et Levy était persuadée que les deux compères étaient partis depuis belle lurette. Les revoir à Magnolia lui fit chaud au cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprît que s'ils étaient si chargés, c'était probablement parce qu'ils allaient partir pour un bon moment. Peut-être même indéfiniment.

« Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire qu'elle espérait enjoué.

\- A Crocus, lui répondit le Dragon Slayer en ajustant les courroies de son sac. Apparemment, le Conseil a du boulot pour nous. On commence après-demain...

\- Et on devrait se dépêcher si on veut pas louper le dernier express qui part dans une demi-heure. »

Lily avait sorti une montre de sa poche et en tapotait nerveusement le cadran. Gajeel poussa un soupir exaspéré en détournant la tête. Bien que lui-même impulsif et téméraire, il avait horreur d'être bousculé par les autres, fussent-ils bien intentionnés.

« Je peux vous accompagner... jusqu'à la gare ? » demanda alors Levy d'une petite voix.

La mage fut surprise par sa propre question, peut-être même plus que ses interlocuteurs. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, d'une partie incontrôlable de son inconscient.

Immédiatement, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler ainsi sans réfléchir ? Et avec un ton aussi suppliant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait penser d'elle ?

Elle était prête à prendre la fuite sous un prétexte minable lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par trois mots seulement.

« Si tu veux. »

Trois mots. En trois mots, Gajeel avait mis fin à ses velléités d'escampette. Malgré le ton détaché, Levy avait cru apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit un poids quitter son cœur, mais l'envie de se mettre des claques demeura : à force d'être plongée dans une introspection constante depuis la fin de Fairy Tail, elle n'arrivait plus à interagir normalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprît en main.

Le trio se mit alors en route, Panther Lily en tête, Gajeel et Levy derrière lui, cette dernière contrainte de trottiner sur la route lorsque le trottoir devenait trop étroit. Malgré leur rythme soutenu, elle parvint tout de même à discuter un peu.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas croisée. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? lui demanda l'Exceed.

\- Je réorganise les archives de Magnolia pour l'instant, et si j'ai de la chance, j'y serai engagée définitivement après. J'ai aussi postulé chez Artos, au cas où ils chercheraient une libraire... »

Ils passaient justement devant l'enseigne, fermée ce soir-là. Levy ne manqua pas de la leur indiquer.

« T'es dans ton élément, alors, sourit Lily. T'as bien trouvé, c'est sympa. Et c'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un reste à Magnolia pour veiller sur la ville. On pensait être les derniers, avec Gajeel. »

Elle l'avait cru elle aussi, jusqu'à les rencontrer. Cette croyance ne tarderait pas à devenir vérité dans les minutes à venir, lorsque Gajeel et Lily monteraient dans le train. Levy deviendrait alors la dernière mage de Magnolia.

Elle se força à sourire.

« J'essaierai de protéger la ville, alors, même si j'ai l'impression que y'aura moins de problèmes sans Fairy Tail... Moins de dégâts matériels en tout cas », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé en direction du Dragon Slayer.

Il regarda ailleurs, feignant de ne pas être concerné par cette fallacieuse accusation, mais son sourire n'avait rien d'innocent. Il en avait participé, à des bagarres destructrices...

La rue les mena jusqu'à une petite place d'où partait l'artère principale qui devait les amener jusqu'à la gare. Les trottoirs s'élargissaient suffisamment pour laisser marcher deux personnes côte à côte. Un vent frais leur soufflait dans le dos, comme pour les encourager à se hâter.

« Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire au Conseil ?

\- Pas exactement, j'ai juste reçu une lettre d'invitation. Apparemment, on va encore devoir faire des tests sur place pour savoir où on va finir. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Même s'il gardait un ton neutre, Levy percevait sous cette apparent indifférence une sorte d'enthousiasme enfantin.

« Si tu savais... soupira Lily. Il se voit déjà général, à donner des ordres à tout le monde et à prendre des poses glorieuses devant le miroir ! Ça devient insupportable !

\- Titania a eu sa propre unité après deux jours ! Tu crois que je peux pas faire pareil ?!

\- On va pas te demander de te battre contre des ivrognes et de les assommer avec des pieds de chaise ! Ce qu'ils veulent pour un chef, au Conseil, c'est quelqu'un de discipliné, réfléchi et efficace, qui obéit aux ordres ! »

Gajeel, devenu boudeur, lui répondit en marmonnant. Lily se retourna brièvement vers Levy avec un clin d'œil amusé. Elle pouffa.

Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants sur les bords du trottoir pour laisser passer une enseignant suivie d'une colonne d'écoliers, de retour d'une quelconque sortie scolaire. Tous les regards des enfants s'étaient d'abord levés avec admiration vers l'Exceed, avant de retomber, craintifs, devant le Dragon Slayer. Il était vrai que pour des inconnus, si jeunes surtout, son apparence était pour le moins impressionnante. Levy ne doutait pas qu'il aurait le même effet à Crocus, où il serait sûrement assigné à la tête d'une escouade indisciplinée pour y ramener ordre et efficacité. Il l'aurait, son poste de commandant, elle en était sûre. Peut-être pas aussi vite qu'Erza, mais l'aurait.

Beaucoup de mages avaient reçu des missives du Conseil, mais à la connaissance de Levy, seuls Erza et Gray avaient accepté de travailler pour lui. Les relations entre la Guilde et le gouvernement n'avaient jamais été très harmonieuses, et beaucoup s'en méfiaient encore, au point de refuser la plus alléchante des offres d'emploi. Levy aurait également décliné... si elle en avait reçu.

La file d'écoliers passa, le trio se reforma. Lily avait ressorti sa montre qu'il ne cessait de consulter d'un air nerveux. Ses ailes battaient plus vite pour contrer le vent, et son regard allait et revenait frénétiquement de son partenaire à la gare qu'on apercevait enfin au bout de la rue.

« Du calme, Lily. On est large... »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Gajeel s'arrêta. Il passa ses mains dans le chaos qui lui faisait office de cheveux : à cause du vent, ses épis fous venaient sans cesse fouetter son visage, et il tentait de les dégager en grognant. Sans élastique ni peigne, la tâche s'avéra fastidieuse et vaine. Heureusement, Levy, propriétaire d'une crinière moins touffue mais tout aussi rebelle, vint à la rescousse.

« Laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe. Lily, tu peux déjà aller à la gare pour prendre les billets. Je te l'amènerai à temps, promis. »

D'abord réticent, l'Exceed finit par obtempérer et se laissa porter par le vent jusqu'au bout de la rue, non sans un dernier regard inquiet dans leur direction. Cette ponctualité militaire ne l'avait jamais quitté, même des années après son départ d'Edoras.

La linguiste se plaça alors face à Gajeel, qui la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« Baisse-toi, je vais t'arranger ça. »

Son ton et son regard ne laissaient aucune place à des protestations. Gajeel s'accroupit pour que leurs visages fussent à la même hauteur. Puis Levy, après avoir vu un acquiescement tacite dans ses yeux, passa ses doigts dans cette chevelure de jais pour la coiffer. Elle ramena toutes les mèches rebelles à l'arrière de son crâne, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact étrangement intime. Elle rougit.

Lorsqu'elle fut plus ou moins satisfaite du résultat, la mage enleva son propre bandeau carmin, le passa sur le front de Gajeel et en attacha les deux extrémités derrière sa nuque. Elle recula ensuite d'un pas, pour contempler son travail, et remarqua que le Dragon Slayer avait fermé les yeux.

« C'est bon, ça devrait tenir. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et, après une brève hésitation, se releva.

La vitrine devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés lui fit office de miroir. Levy l'observa contempler sa nouvelle coiffure sous tous les angles. Il se retourna cependant bien vite vers elle, l'air intrigué. Son regard se posa sur ses boucles céruléennes.

« Oui, c'est bien le mien, et non, t'en fais pas, ça m'embête pas. T'en as plus besoin que moi, anticipa -t-elle avant même qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche. Et t'as pas le crâne très épais, parce que ton sale caractère déteint sur tes cheveux ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Pour une fois que c'était elle qui l'aidait, elle pouvait bien le taquiner un peu !

Sans crier gare, il lui sauta alors dessus, la tira contre lui et la coinça dans le creux de son coude avant de lui frotter vigoureusement la tête de son autre main, ébouriffant tout sur son passage. Elle se débattit, sans autre effet que faire rire encore plus son tortionnaire.

« C'est pas parce que je me suis baissé devant toi que tu peux commencer à me prendre de haut, moustique ! T'as de la chance que je sois encore au Conseil, sinon, t'aurais fini dans les cachots pour manque de respect à l'autorité. Ou dans le panier de crabes, crevette !

\- Si t'avais été au Conseil, t'aurais pas eu de problème en premier... Hé ! »

Il avait délaissé ses cheveux pour lui chatouiller les côtes. La linguiste cessa de se débattre pour se recroqueviller, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux, un fou-rire aux lèvres. Elle parvint néanmoins à se libérer : Gajeel, trop occupé à la torturer, avait baissé sa garde, et son avant-bras n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle le mordit jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâchât enfin, et s'enfuit en direction de la gare.

« Profite de tes cheveux, lança-t-elle encore par-dessus son épaule. La première chose qu'on leur fait, aux nouvelles recrues, c'est un bon coup de rasoir sur le crâne ! »

Elle l'entendit la poursuivre, mais elle savait que, chargé comme il l'était, il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper. L'allure de Levy n'en ralentit pas moins, pour ne pas tenter le diable : Gajeel était capable de tout.

Complètement essoufflée et décoiffée, une sandale à moitié déchaussée, elle déboula dans le hall de la gare de Magnolia, où Lily attendait, les billets en pattes. Il fixait le panneau des horaires et l'horloge au-dessus, mais se retourna vite lorsqu'il entendit Levy arriver, un Gajeel tout aussi essoufflé sur ses talons. Le marbre crème du hall amplifiait tous les sons, même de simples soupirs, et leur arrivée avait fait tourner plus d'une tête. L'Exceed soupira devant le manque de tenue de son partenaire qui, contrairement à Levy, ne cherchait pas à taire ses halètements. Il se garda cependant de commentaire.

« Dans dix minutes sur la voie trois », chuchota-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres des employés du guichet.

Ils empruntèrent le passage souterrain qui les mena au quai désiré. Le train à destination de Crocus s'y trouvait déjà et la locomotive, fumante et tremblante, semblait impatiente de partir.

Levy vit Gajeel déglutir à la vue de cette machine. Les heures à venir seraient tout sauf agréables pour lui, et la mage ne pouvait que compatir.

« Faut marcher encore un peu, on est dans le septième wagon... Compartiment E je crois. » débita Panther Lily en consultant rapidement les billets, avant de reposer son regard inquiet sur Gajeel. La présence de Wendy n'aurait pas été de trop, apparemment.

La malchance avait voulu qu'ils tombassent sur le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon, la partie la plus secouée de tout le convoi. Pendant qu'ils longeaient les wagons, Levy se demandait si les deux compères le savaient, et s'il fallait le leur préciser. Mais devant la mine déconfite de Gajeel, elle préféra se taire.

Septième wagon, compartiment E. Ils y étaient enfin, et il ne restait plus qu'à monter dans le train.

L'heure était venue de se dire au revoir.

Le cœur de Levy se serra, et elle dut lutter pour garder une mine joyeuse et enjouée. Pendant que Gajeel jetait leurs bagages à l'intérieur par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle serra Lily dans ses bras.

« Bon courage pour la suite, même si je me fais aucun souci pour toi, lui dit celui-ci en frottant sa tête contre son épaule. On te fera signe si on passe dans le coin. »

Elle lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa entre les deux oreilles, humant l'odeur si apaisante de son pelage. Si seulement elle pouvait le garder près d'elle un peu plus longtemps...

« Surveille bien ton partenaire, même si ça promet d'être difficile, lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Essayez de rester vivants et en un seul morceau. »

À contre-cœur, la linguiste relâcha l'Exceed, qui entra dans le wagon par la même fenêtre qui avait vu passer les bagages. Ceux-ci devaient encore être rangés, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait Lily qui s'en occuperait.

Levy et Gajeel se retrouvèrent seuls sur le quai, à l'exception d'une petite famille, à quelques mètres de là, et de quelques pigeons picorant dans les restes d'une barquette de frites.

« Pas de folies, hein ? lui intima Gajeel avec une gravité feinte. Tu sais que je serai un des premiers à savoir si tu fais une connerie...

\- Ah, dommage ! J'avais justement l'intention de braquer une banque... » lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se toisèrent quelques seconde en silence, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il restait moins de trois minutes avant le départ, le temps pressait et ne laissait plus aucune place à l'hésitation. La mage se jeta sur Gajeel et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Leur différence de taille ne lui permettait pas de passer ses bras plus haut que le bas de son torse, mais elle n'en avait cure : il ne partirait pas sans câlin !

Il le lui rendit en passant ses mains dans son dos et en lui tapotant les omoplates.

« Bon courage pour la route, lui murmura-t-elle. Et bonne chance à Crocus ! Fais attention à toi.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis pas fait en sucre. Je vais survivre. Mais toi, fais gaffe de pas finir enterrée vivante sous tes bouquins... Aïe ! »

Elle lui avait asséné un petit coup de boule en guise de protestation.

Soudain, le sifflet de la locomotive les fit sursauter et s'écarter tous les deux. Au bout du quai, le chef de gare gesticulait quelque dernière instruction au conducteur. Le départ était imminent.

Après un dernier « Salut ! », Gajeel disparut à son tour dans le wagon, par la porte cette fois-ci, et réapparut de l'autre côté de la vitre. Levy dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le compartiment.

Lily avait refermé la fenêtre et rangé deux sacs sur le porte-bagages et était en train de sortir une couverture et un coussin du troisième, sûrement destinés à son partenaire. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, qu'il referma prestement derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège. Sur la petite table entre les sièges trônait le plus grand entassement de biscuits et de grignotages qu'elle eût vu dans sa vie, ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau et une cannette de jus de kiwi. Même si le train avait deux jours de retard, ils ne mourraient pas de faim.

« Bon voyage ! » articula Levy après avoir attiré leur attention en tapotant la vitre. Elle agita encore les mains, pour être sûre de se faire comprendre à défaut de se faire entendre.

L'Exceed et son mage lui rendirent sa salutation, le premier avec un tope là contre la vitre, le second avec une parodie de salut militaire, la main sur la tempe. La linguiste le vit alors écarquiller les yeux, passer une main dans ses cheveux et en retirer le bandeau qu'elle lui avait gracieusement prêté un peu plus tôt.

Au moment où il se relevait, sans doute pour aller le lui rendre, la locomotive siffla, les portes des wagons claquèrent, l'acier des parois vibra. Le train s'était mis en route.

Levy courut quelques mètres le long du wagon en envoyant un baiser aérien à ses deux anciens collègues, mais dut hélas s'arrêter devant la barrière qui marquait la fin du quai, alors que le convoi s'élançait vers de nouveaux horizons. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'une traînée de fumée blanche au-dessus des rails.

Les voilà qui étaient partis, eux aussi…

Le poids de la solitude que Gajeel et Lily avaient réussi à alléger lui retomba dessus, encore plus lourd qu'avant, car à présent, Levy se savait être la dernière mage de Magnolia.

Le pas traînant, la tête basse, les yeux fixés sur le sol, elle regagna le hall de la gare. Gare par laquelle elle avait tant de fois passé, gare qui jadis lui avait offert la possibilité de partir à l'autre bout du pays, gare qui aujourd'hui lui faisait miroiter des dizaines de destinations alors que la mage n'avait nulle-part où aller, mise à part sa chambre de la Rue des saphirs à Magnolia.

Elle en avait marre ! Levy se précipita vers la sortie de ce bâtiment maudit, manquant de bousculer un couple de personnes âgées, dans une tentative désespérée de mettre le plus de distance le plus vite possible entre la gare et elle. Elle ne voulait plus avoir sous les yeux ce rappel des opportunités ratées et de son incapacité à tourner la page pour aller de l'avant.

Elle entendit à peine les portes claquer derrière elle, et voyait à peine la rue qui s'ouvrait devant. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, sa gorge se serrait, sa respiration était hachée. Mais incapable de maintenir le même rythme effréné dans cet état, elle fut obligée de ralentir quelques secondes plus tard. La route était encore longue jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle ne pouvait pas y arriver d'une traite.

Les marches d'une boutique n'étaient pas optimales pour s'asseoir confortablement, mais elle s'en contenta. Elle s'assit, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et laissa sa tête tomber dans ce cocon qu'elle s'était créé. Puis elle se força à calmer sa respiration, tout en détendant ses muscles petit à petit.

De tous les mages de la Guilde, elle seule n'avait pas réussi à tourner la page. Elle avait trop longtemps stagné à Magnolia, n'avait jamais tenté de nouvelles expériences, ne s'était jamais investie dans un projet ambitieux. Elle avait renoncé à tout cela, pour être disponible dès la première seconde du retour de Fairy Tail. La Guilde ne pouvait que se reformer, elle en avait été sûre au point de mettre sa vie en pause.

Le temps l'avait fait douter de ce retour, et maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée de cette léthargie, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les exercices de respiration s'avérèrent efficaces. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit et ses idées devinrent plus claires. Son esprit rationnel reprenait le dessus.

« Tout va bien, Lev', tu vas y arriver. Faut juste que tu te bouges les fesses, se disait-elle à voix basse. C'est pas parce que t'as reçu aucune offre d'emploi que tu vaux rien… »

En effet : de tous les mages, elle avait été la seule à ne recevoir aucune offre d'engagement, ni du Conseil, ni d'autres guildes, ni d'autres mécènes riches et désireux d'employer leur propre mage personnel : tels des vautours, ils s'étaient jetés sur les orphelins de Fairy Tail pour s'en offrir les services. Beaucoup d'offres étaient trop exigeantes, mal payées ou encore peu valorisantes, et avaient été refusées, mais Levy avait vu à quel point se savoir désiré avait gonflé la confiance en soi de ses amis. Et ressenti la tristesse d'être elle-même oubliée de tous.

« C'est pas grave, tu vas te débrouiller seule. Ce serait trop facile, sinon, il te faut du challenge ! Alors tu vas te lever, rentrer chez toi, te faire du thé et préparer ton plan d'action, d'accord ? »

Comme pour l'encourager, le vent changea, soufflant dans la direction de son chez-soi. Elle se leva, ajusta son short et épousseta ses fesses. Plus sereine et déterminée, elle se mit en route.

Les rues de Magnolia lui paraissaient plus agréables, l'agitation joyeuse des soirs estivaux moins agaçante. Le monde avait repris des couleurs.

Peut-être qu'elle était coincée à Magnolia, mais la ville n'avait rien à envier aux plus grandes cités, et Levy s'était engagée à la protéger.

La linguiste sourit à cette pensée. Elle l'avait promis à Lily, et se jurait de tout faire pour que ce devoir fût accompli au retour des deux compères.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez elle. Sa boîte à lettres débordait de courrier, qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer avant de gravir les trois étages qui la séparaient de sa chambre.

Si le bâtiment attirait l'œil par son mélange de couleurs criardes, ses fenêtres dépareillées et ses balcons débordant de fleurs, la chambre (et la petite salle de bain attenante) brillait par sa sobriété. Les seules touches de couleurs qui tranchaient avec son mobilier blanc et pastel étaient les livres, les centaines de livres soigneusement rangés sur les étagères qui occupaient complètement deux murs. Comme la taille de la pièce avait été considérablement réduite par ces bibliothèques, le reste des meubles se limitait à un petit lit, une table, deux chaises et un minuscule coin de cuisine. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour une mage dont le goût pour la lecture était inversement proportionnel à ses moyens.

Ladite mage lança le courrier sur la table, manquant de renverser un verre et une pile de livres, se déchaussa et s'étira longuement. Elle avait du pain sur la planche ce soir-là, si elle voulait faire une croix sur le passé, mettre de l'ordre dans le présent et préparer l'avenir.

Mettre de l'ordre dans le présent… À commencer par le courrier, si elle voulait au moins avoir un espace de travail adéquat sur la table. Elle s'empara de la pile de papiers qu'elle avait reçu, et commença à les trier.

Publicité, publicité, facture, publicité, papillon pour une fête locale, facture… Tout était trop banal pour être intéressant.

Levy découvrit alors une enveloppe mystérieuse, différente des autres. Blanche sans sigle ni nom d'expéditeur, la missive de distinguait par sa simplicité. Intriguée, la mage s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de lire son contenu.

 _Crocus, 12 juillet X791_

 _Mademoiselle McGarden,_

 _Suite à l'annonce du démantèlement de la Guilde de Fairy Tail, dont vous étiez membre active, nous nous permettons de vous proposer un poste dans notre organisation. Ayant ouï de vos talents, de votre sérieux et de votre discrétion, nous sommes certains de pouvoir vous offrir un emploi à la hauteur de vos capacités et de vos ambitions. Nous ne pouvons cependant vous dévoiler plus d'informations par correspondance, pour des raisons évidentes de confidentialité et de sécurité, exigences inhérentes à notre département._

 _Pour en savoir plus, vous êtes invitée à un entretien où nous pourrons parler plus sérieusement de votre éventuelle affectation, au 42 Allée des glaces, Crocus, et ce dès le 19 juillet. Vous trouverez ci-joint un laissez-passer à usage unique qui vous permettra de rejoindre nos locaux._

 _Dans l'espoir de vous rencontrer personnellement et de vous compter parmi nos membres, je vous prie d'agréer, Mademoiselle, mes salutations les plus sincères._

 _M. Jenkins_

 _Directrice du département d'espionnage et des secrets du Conseil magique_

Le message fit à Levy l'effet d'une claque, et elle dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour en saisir pleinement le sens. Elle tourna et retourna le papier, à la recherche d'un quelconque piège ou d'une farce, mais tout semblait tout à fait officiel. On lui offrait une occasion de continuer.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le deuil de Fairy Tail se fit plus léger, car une nouvelle aventure l'attendait...


End file.
